


Question Marks

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, JUST, M/M, Misunderstandings, More angst, One sided relationship, Pining, Smile, Soulmarks, Soulmates, THIS IS BASED ON THE SOUNDTRACK AND CHARACTERS THEREIN, Well - Freeform, attends his wedding party telling him to smile more, based on context, burr does his best to be close to hamilton, canon character death, dont get killed, especially with the whole, except that they were probably white and probably dicks, has potential, i have a public school education, it's a short fic okay, let me give you some advice, literally a whole paragraph of it, look at all this pining that could be happening, look i really think aaron burr being annoyed by and modeling his behavior after hamilton, maybe not, so know literally nothing about the actual historical figures, such sad sad pining, that's alot, the tags are probably longer than the fic so if you've made it this far, tries to get on washington's staff, works literally next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au angst and pining<br/>that's it<br/>that's the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Marks

**a/n: for those wondering maria reynolds doesn't have a soulmark and marries poorly and is treated poorly because of it.  "whore wife" ring a bell?  alexander is nice to her though, because his 'friend' (slash goggles optional) john laurens doesn't have one either.  (probably because he died young but w/e)**

 

   Elizabeth’s mark says _Rising Immigrant_ in great flourishing script, and she wonders if he’ll speak English well, or look exotic.  Alexander’s letters have her utterly convinced that she was right in her choice that night at the ball.  The only trouble is that he won’t _stop_ rising to take a break, but she supposes that’s the lot she’s rolled, and she’ll do her best to be the best wife.

   Angelica’s mark says **_eyes_** , short and bold indigo, and she wonders how she’s ever supposed to be sure with such a cryptic mark.  That is, until she meets him, and anyone with two could see that he’s perfect for her.  But he could make Eliza happy, so that’s what she chooses.

   Hamilton’s mark quite clearly says _Schuyler_ , and he wonders which one.  To his very grave, he wonders which one.

   Aaron Burr’s mark reads _Alexander_ in vibrant red, and he’s heartbroken the day he admits to himself it’s one sided.  He never quite forgives the little upstart for it, but he never stops loving him either.  Watching from as closely as he can only ends up burning him.  He knows that even if it weren’t one sided, it could never be… He’s happy with Theodosia.  “If you love this woman, go get her.”  If only that had been the height of his life’s irony, he thinks as he’s ushered away from Alexander’s bleeding form.  All he can see is vibrant red.

 


End file.
